


Waited For You

by attackoneaj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Connie is mentioned, Crying, Death, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, chapter 105 - 137 spoilers, hand holding, jean is not actually dead in manga, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj
Summary: jean gets to see marco again.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Waited For You

**Author's Note:**

> don’t steal my work or repost it <3

Jean sits up quickly, gasping out as he does so. He panics as he looks around at the unfamiliar place. He _swears_ he was just fighting alongside his friends, helping them in trying to stop the rumbling that Eren started.

He looks around again, the place looks like a small village with a few buildings and houses. Jean notices that a house, not too far from where he is at, has smoke coming out of the chimney. He slowly gets up and starts heading toward the house. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door, entering as he says, “Hello?”

A woman with medium length, dark hair, that’s kind of pulled up to the side, turns around to look at him. “Oh, hello!” she smiles widely, “I’m Carla and you must be Jean!”

A look of shock makes its way onto his face, “Uh… yeah, I am..” he mutters out, staring at the woman with wide eyes.

_Her name sounds_ _so_ _familiar…_

His eyes widen more and he says, “You’re Eren's mom!”

Carla’s smile widens more, “That’s me.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am,” he says.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jean. You’ll be able to see a few others here in a bit, the girls went out to get more spices for me,” she replies. Jean only nods his head in response.

It takes a while for him to realize _where_ he is, a frown forms on his face when he does. He looks over at Carla again, he notices how she had gone back to cooking, humming softly as she does so. “I’m dead aren’t I?” he asks.

Carla turns around back around to look at the male, giving him a sad smile, “Yes sweetie, you are.” Jean nods his head again, his frown deepening. “Sit down, hun. Food will be done here soon.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, doing as he is told.

He pulls out a chair and sits down. Not too long after he sits, he hears voices outside and then hears the door open up.

“You can’t be eating up all the food this time, okay? We are going to have a few guests today!” He hears a woman say, her voice is a bit soft but he can still hear her warning tone. The women that just walked in haven’t noticed Jean, yet.

“Please listen to Mrs. Ackerman, okay Sasha?”

_Sasha?_

A loud sigh escapes Sasha’s lips, “ _Fine_ , I won’t.”

Jean gets out of his chair in a hurry, and quickly turns, almost falling as he does so, around to look at the three women. “Sasha?”

Sasha’s eyes widen, “Jean? Oh my god…”

“Holy shit, S-Sasha,” he stutters out as he walks closer to the girl, engulfing her in a hug. She hugs him back tightly, tears threatening to spill.

“I-I didn’t think I’d see you again for a while,” she whispers, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jean tightens his arms around her, not noticing how she’s gotten taller yet, “I’ve missed you too.” The three moms watch the two, small smiles on their faces.

Sasha pulls away, a smile on her face. “I’m sure you’ve already met Carla, so I want you to meet the other two,” she starts as Jean turns around to look at the other two women, “This here is Mrs. Ackerman, Mikasa mom,” she has short dark hair and a smile similar to Mikasa’s, “and she is Levi’s mom! Kuchel!” Once Sasha said who the lady with long dark hair was, he can see the similarities between Levi and his mom.

“I’m Jean, it’s nice to meet you two,” he says, offering them both a small smile.

“We’ve heard so much about you! Sasha talks about you and your friend Connie a lot,” Kuchel says, smiling softly.

“Kuchel!” Sasha whines out, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Jean chuckles and looks at the girl beside him, “You talked about me, hm?”

“Not like that, you idiot!” she says, smacking his arm. Jean let’s out a laugh as Sasha crosses her arms over her chest.

Once they settle down, Jean looks at his best friend again, “Oh yeah, how come you’ve gotten taller?”

Sasha tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow, “Huh? What do you mean? I haven’t grown!”

“What? You seem taller from the last time I saw you,” he says, confusion obvious in his voice.

“Jean,” Sasha starts, her tone serious, “you are your fifteen year old self again.”

“What?” he repeats, his eyes widening. He brings his right hand up to his face to feel his chin, there’s no hair there. He then runs his fingers through his hair, noticing how short it is. “What the hell?”

Mrs. Ackerman places a hand on the younger males back, rubbing it lightly. “Did something happen when you were fifteen that could have caused this?” she asks.

A small gasp leaves Jean lips as his body stiffens up. “Marco…” he whispers, “Where’s Marco? I-I need to see him.” His gaze is now on Sasha.

Sasha gives him a small smile, “He’s busy right now, you’ll get to see him soon, okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

~

It’s been an hour since dinner has been done, they all have already eaten their food. Hange and Erwin ended up joining them. It had freaked Jean out a bit since he was with Hange earlier that day. Though, it was nice to see them again, same for Erwin. He had called him Commander and had saluted to him, causing Erwin to laugh loudly, that also freaked Jean out. Erwin told him that he didn’t need to do that anymore and told him that he can just call him Erwin for now on.

As Sasha helped the mom’s clean up dinner mess, Sasha ends up eating more food while she cleans, Jean is sitting at the table with his leg bouncing up and down lightly. _Any_ minute now, him and Sasha will get up and go to wherever Marco is.

_Marco_.

Jean hasn’t seen him in years causing him to forget a good bit of details about his freckled face friend. That he definitely does remember, one of many things he loved about him… one of the many things he _loves_ about him.

Even though it’s been years, Jean’s feeling for the other male grew without him being there. He found it odd, in a good bit of ways. He thought that would happen if the older male was still there… though, he understands _why_ his feelings grew stronger. Every living day was about fighting for Marco, he _had_ to fight to bring his death justice.

Now, he’s _here_ , a few meters away from where he is in one of the other buildings and Jean doesn’t know how to feel just yet. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s going to react. The last time Jean saw him was on the ground, most of his body and face missing. Anger boils up in Jean's body as he remembers what _caused_ Marco’s death. These feeling go away not too long after since he remembers that he will get to see the other very soon.

“Jean?” Speaking of. He looks up at Sasha, a brow raised. “Are you ready to go?”

Jean’s breath gets stuck in his throat for a second. “Y-yes, I am,” he stutters out. The two of them get ready and begin to head out the door. As they walk side by side for a few minutes in silence, Jean speaks up, “He doesn’t know I’m here does he?”

Sasha laughs softly, “No, he doesn’t. He’s going to be surprised to see you.”

Jean gives her a short nod, “Oh, okay.” The two friends walk for a few more minutes then they stop in front of a small house. “He’s in there?” He’s pointing at the house, his heartbeat picks up in pace.

“He is! Let’s hope he isn’t anywhere near the door,” she says, smiling more. Sasha knocks on the door and then walks in saying, “Hi Marco!”

“I’m in my room!” he yells back.

Jean’s body freezes up and his breath hitches as his eyes widen.

“I’ll be right there!”

He stays frozen in place, watching Sasha leave his side and go down a hallway to one of the rooms. He can hear them talking softly but can’t make out anything they are saying. Seconds later Sasha comes running out, making Jean raise an eyebrow in his frozen state.

“Close your eyes!” she whispers-shout.

“Wh-what, why?” he questions in a whisper.

“Just do it!” And with that, she’s running down the hall again. Jean sighs out and closes his eyes.

Not long after, Jean can hear the two voices getting closer to him. This time, he can make out what they are saying. Jean’s hands start to shake as he hears _his_ voice again.

“Sasha, this is ridiculous,” Marco whispers. Jean hears a banging noise and then Marco saying, “Ow!”

Sasha giggles and says, “Sorry!” Jean notices how the sound of footsteps stops and then he hears Sasha say, “Okay, you two can open your eyes now!”

“Two? I thought we were the only ones h — _oh_ ,” Marco stops himself as his eyes land on the male in front of him. “Jean?” Jean’s eyes widen more than they already were, he opens up his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to form any words. Marco takes a hesitant two steps forward, he’s closer to the younger male now, and repeats himself, “Jean?”

Jean's eyes glance up and down Marco, noticing that he’s _fully_ there, none of him is missing. His eyes swell up with tears and he chokes out, “M-Marco?”

“I’m going to leave you two be so this won’t get awkward for me,” Sasha says, giggling softly, “See you two later!” And then she’s out the door.

Marco takes another step forward causing Jean’s eyes to widen again. Jean doesn’t hesitate when he takes a step forward and instantly closes the distance between them, engulfing Marco in a hug. A noise of surprise leaves Marco’s lips and he wraps his arms around the crying males body. Tears stream down Jean’s cheeks, soaking into Marco’s shirt. Marco rubs Jean’s back softly, trying his hardest not to cry.

Jean slowly pulls away but still stays close to the other. Marco smiles at him, keeping his arms wrapped around him. The shorter males hand hesitantly goes to the side of Marco’s face that was eaten off _that_ day, he gasps out when his hand meets the soft skin of Marco’s cheek.

“I-I… y-you…,” Jean takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down, “You’re here, you’re f-fine.” His voice comes out as a whisper.

Marco’s smile widens and he leans into Jean's touch. “Mhm, and so are you,” he whispers back.

Jean’s bottom lip quivers a bit as he opens his mouth to talk, but in a whisper, “Y-you died _alone_ that day, I-I should have been there… a-and I had to watch your body b-burn afterwards.”

Marco sighs, putting his hand on top of Jean’s. “Well, I wasn’t _completely_ alone,” he says.

“Oh… oh, yeah.” Marco can hear the bit of anger in his voice.

“It’s okay though, I forgive them.”

Jean chuckles bitterly. “That’s such a you thing to do,” he mutters back.

Marco smiles again and says in a teasing voice, “Should I be offended by that?”

“Nah, just shows how nice you are,” he replies, giving the other a smile. “Which isn’t a bad thing, by the way. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

Marco’s cheeks flush pink and his eyes widen a bit. “Love?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Jean breathes out, smiling more. He’s calmed down a bit by now, which he is thankful for. Everything still feels surreal though.

“I wish I could have heard that word when I was alive,” Marco admits, frowning a bit.

“Well,now you can hear it _forever,_ ” Jean hesitates slightly to say the next three words, “I love you.”

“I… I love you too,” Marco replies back, tears form in his eyes. He’s been waiting to hear those words for _years_ , though he never thought he would be able to. “It feels amazing hearing those words,” he whispers, smiling softly.

Jean chuckles and nods his head in agreement, “Yeah, it does.”

“U-uh… is it okay if we kiss?” Marco asks, stuttering a bit. His cheeks flush pink and he moves his gaze to anywhere _but_ Jean.

Another chuckles leaves the shorter males lips and he smiles. At this moment, Jean finds Marco _extremely_ beautiful, of course he had always thought that before. But in this moment, he’s never seen the taller one react this way before, he’s a little angry at himself for not making Marco blush much when they were alive. Jean knows for a fact he would have fallen all over again for male in front if he did that.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jean replies, moving his other hand to cup Marco’s cheek, now he’s holding both of them.

Jean slowly closes the distance between them, connecting his lips with Marco’s. Both of them melt once their lips touch and the taller sighs into the kiss as he pulls Jean closer to him. They don’t kiss long, though to them it feels like a long time. They pull away seconds later, resting their foreheads against the others.

“That was…” Marco’s voice trails off, he ends up smiling a little.

“Great?” Jean questions, returning the smile.

“Yeah,” the taller breathes out, he continues, “Though, it _was_ a few years late.” There’s a teasing tone to his voice.

Jean pulls away some, glaring playfully at the other, “Hey! That isn’t my fault!” Both of them laugh softly.

“Hey, are you two done being icky and romantic? — Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t scare _that_ bad! — Kuchel’s making pie!” Sasha says as she barges into the small house.

“Is that more important than this?” Marco asks, his tone teasing again. Jean turns around to look at the girl, he smiles a little when he feels Marco rest his hand on his waist.

Sasha looks at Marco in disbelief, “Of course it is! Let’s _go_!”

“Okay, okay, we’re coming,” the taller replies, making himself and Jean laugh a little.

The males follow closely behind Sasha after leaving the house. Jean threads his and Marco’s hands together as they walk, making them both blush and smile at the other.

Jean sighs out, “I’ve really missed you.”

Marco squeezes his hand softly. “I’ve missed you too,” he replies, “You’ll no longer have to.” Jean doesn’t reply, though he squeezes Marco’s hand back and smiles more.


End file.
